Reflection in the Sapphire Mirror
by yingfa-fuiso
Summary: -Oneshot- Valentines Day. Kikumaru was looking pissed off because of the mushy ambiance around him. Fuji noticed his best friend's reaction so he decided to make him happy on that day. RxR


**Author's Note**: Konnichi wa, Minna-san! I'm back once again! Anyway, this is my first Fuji/Kikumaru fanfic. Well, I dedicate this fanfic of mine to my sister and to my friend, clavee-chan who is also a writer in here., for helping me out in editing and for giving me some ideas in here. Thank You so much for helping me out! Anyway, Minna! I hope you like this fic!

Domo Arigatou, Minna-san for reading this little sayings of mine. Please review this after you read it, ok? Domo Arigatou again!

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer's note**: I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama! So don't sue me, Minna-san!

**--- --- 0000 --- ---**

**Reflection in the Sapphire Mirror**

**-YiNgFa-FuIsO-**

**--- --- 0000 --- ---**

February 14, it was a clear and fine Friday morning. Some students of Seishun Gakuen, who were either entering the school gates or their classrooms, were busy chatting with their friends or their classmates about the special romantic day, which the girls will give their crushes, their guy friends or their special someone some sweet chocolates as a gift on that day. This well-known special romantic day is famous all over the country and it is called… _Valentines Day_.

At the school gate, a red-haired guy entered and was bemused when he saw a girl runs towards the guy not far from him and gave the guy a heart-shaped box and a kiss on the cheeks. The red-haired guy blushed slightly at the scene and then thought, '_Nyaa—why are they so mushy today?_' when he looked around him and saw many love-pairs of student who were looking sweet and mushy.

As he went towards his classroom, he saw many girls giggling happily while handling some gifts as they run the opposite of his direction. He looked puzzled at the girls but he just ignored them and continued walking to the classroom.

When he reached 3-6, he opened the door and looked sulkier when he saw more love-pairs in the classroom, looking so mushy, sweet and cheesy.

"Nyaa—why does everybody have to be like this today?" he murmured, looking annoyed at his classmates. He went to his seat near at the window and slumped himself on his desk, after that, he looked outside the window looked at the blue sky.

"Eiji," someone called his name.

The red-haired guy looked at the person who called him and his eyes became bright all of a sudden when saw who it was.

"Nyaa—Fuji!" He said happily, but then he became sulk again.

The tensai put his bag beside his desk and sat beside the red haired guy. "What's with the long face, Eiji? You look pissed off." Fuji said concernedly, facing him.

Eiji Kikumaru, the well-known acrobatic tennis player of SEIGAKU, sighed and asked, "Why does everybody be mushy like that, Nyaa?" as he pointing at the couple in front of him, who were so mushy and cheesy. "It gives me creeps on my spine." He murmured while pouting childishly.

Fuji, the well-known tensai and sadist in tennis, chuckled at his best friend beside him and patted his head. "So, my best friend was looking sulky today because of the mushy ambiance around us. Am I right?" he said, smiling at him.

"Hai," Kikumaru replied, still pouting but then he sighed.

"Do you know today is Valentines Day?" the tensai teased.

"Hai."

"Don't be like that. I guess you've never been in love, ne?"

The acrobatic player blushed slightly and looked away to the other side so that his best friend won't see it. But unfortunately…

"You know, Eiji." Fuji said, looking at him seductively, "You're cute when you're blushing." He said teasingly.

"_NYAA-- FUJI! DON'T EMBARRASS ME!_" Eiji shouted annoyingly as his blush became redder.

The tensai chuckled at his best friend and rest his chin at the back of his left hand. "Well, I have an idea." He said, grinning mischievously at him. "I know what will make you happy."

"What is it, Nyaa?" Kikumaru asked curiously, facing him.

"Let's have a date." Fuji replied happily as his blue eyes were closed. He knows how his best friend will react on what he just had said.

"NANI?Am I hearing it right? Can you repeat it again?" The red guy stammered, disbelieving at what he just heard.

"I said let's have a date."

Kikumaru was astounded at what his best friend had said, he blushed furiously and then he looked away from him again. '_What was he thinking?_ Is this a _joke?_' he thought, freaking out.

"I'm only teasing you!" Fuji said, chuckling innocently, as he saw Eiji's reaction.

The red haired guy fumed and scolded him again. "NYAA—FUJI! DON'T EVER TEASE ME LIKE THAT!" Eiji said while his two fist clenched, forming like a ball.

"But I was serious when I said that."

"…"

"Come on, Eiji. It's only just for fun besides…" Fuji looked at the window, his chin was still resting at the back of his left hand, "…and I just want to make you happy." He said, smiling.

"…"

"If you're thinking about the expenses nor the tickets or so, don't problem about that. My treat!"

"Shikashi—"

"I know you want to go there…" Fuji smiled teasingly again at him.

Kikumaru went silent, thinking about what the tensai was offering to him, 'He knows where I want to go!' he thought shockingly and then he sighed deeply. 'Oh, Amusement park… oh, it's very tempting… I want to go to the amusement park!' he thought day-dreamingly, 'Shikashi… if I go there with him,' he scratch his head irritably but cutely and then he finalized his decision, 'Ok, I'll accept his offer' and then he faced the tensai again determinedly.

"Ok, I'll accept your offer." Kikumaru said determinedly, "I'll go with you."

Fuji smiled at him and then he chuckled. "I know you're going to accept it," he said teasingly but then Eiji fumed again and glared at him childishly.

"Ok, I'll shut up." Fuji said, trying to calm Kikumaru's nerves and then he diverts his attention to the clouds outside the window. 'It will be a nice Valentines Day for me ever.' He thought happily as he giggled silently.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_6:30 pm_

That's what it's read on Fuji's wristwatch. He was standing at the entrance of the famous amusement park, waiting for a certain red-haired guy to show up.

Suddenly…

"Fuji!" The red-haired guy waved his hand to catch the attention of the tensai and as he went towards him. "Sorry, if I'm late. Gomen."

"That's alright, Eiji." Fuji said, smiling at him, "I just came here about five minutes ago." Then he chuckled.

Kikumaru slightly pouted and then he murmured, "I shouldn't let him wait for me like that."

"Did you say something, Eiji?" Fuji asked curiously, looking straight to Kikumaru's face.

Kikumaru blushed slightly when Fuji looked at him. 'Why am I blushing like this? What's happening to me! I shouldn't blush! I-shouldn't! But his face… it was like an angel…' he didn't notice he was staring at Fuji too long.

"Oi, Eiji! Daijoubu?" Fuji waved his hand in front of Kikumaru.

Kikumaru snapped out from his thoughts and smiled forcedly to Fuji. "I'm ok. Don't worry about me." He stammered.

"Ok, if you say so." Fuji said with a clueless face. "Oh, well. Let's get inside and let's start our date." He said as he brought out 5 tickets in the amusement park.

"Where did you get those free ride tickets?" Kikumaru asked curiously like a child.

"Oh, these?" Fuji said, looking at the ticket he was holding, "My 'neesan gave me these last night," he said, paying the entrance fee and then entered the amusement park. "She said it's a Pre-valentine present for me. So I accepted it."

"Sugoi! You're such a lucky guy! Nyaa--"

"You think so?" The tensai said, smiling at his best friend beside him, "If I'm a lucky guy then, why can't I get _his_ love?"

Kikumaru looked at him confusedly like a feline. '_His _loveOh… he was talking about Tezuka…' he thought and then frowned. He knows that his best friend has a feeling for their cold buchou in tennis club since they were in second year. 'That Tezuka-kun… He's such a hardheaded… Why can't he realize that Fuji loves him so much? If only--'

"Oi, why are you frowning?"

The acrobatic player became jumpy all of a sudden and nervously smiled at Fuji. "Oh, it's nothing!" he said nervously.

Fuji looked at him concernedly but then he let out a sigh and changed the ambiance between them. Besides, he wants this night to be perfect! A perfect night for him and his best friend, he smiled at Kikumaru beside him and spoke, "Ne, Eiji."

"Nani?" Kikumaru asked, blinking.

"Let's have a deal," Fuji answered, smiling innocently.

"What deal?" Kikumaru asked, getting slightly nervous and swallowing a bit.

"Since we have five tickets, I'm going to let you choose the first two rides while I'll choose the next two, do you want that?"

"That's fair enough," Kikumaru agreed, excitedly, "but how about the last ticket?"

"We'll play the 'rock, paper, scissors' game, whoever wins will be the one to choose the last ride, okay?"

"Okay!"

"So, where do you want to ride first?" Fuji asked his best friend.

The red-haired guy thought for a second, thinking what ride they should ride first but he find the task as a not easy one. "Nyaa—it's very difficult. I couldn't decide which ride to go first." He said. But then he grabbed Fuji on his left arm and pointed at the humongous and high umbrella-like structure that has many swings dangling around it, rotating slowly like a merry-go-round.

"Let's go there, Fuji!" Kikumaru said enthusiastically like a child. "I want to ride that! I wonder what it feels when you sat at its swings. Let's ride there together, ne Fuji?" He said, smiling happily at the tensai.

Fuji chuckled happily and then nodded at him, agreeing at Kikumaru's decision. "Let's ride that together."

After they waited on the line for such about an hour, finally it's their turn to ride at the humongous-umbrella-like ride. As they rode off, both enjoyed it much. Afterwards, the two rode bump cars and later on, they finally decided to buy ice cream sundae for both of them.

"Ano… Fuji, are you enjoying it?" Kikumaru asked.

"Hai. I'm enjoying it. Are you enjoying it?" He replied slyly.

"…"

"…"

"Hai." Scooping another mouthful of sundae.

"Hmm…before I forgot, it's my turn to choose the following rides, ne?" grinning mischievously.

Suddenly, Kikumaru choked while eating his last mouthful of sundae. With his shocked eyes, he briskly tried going to the washroom but eventually, Fuji unceremoniously tied Eiji's shoe- laces, which made him… fall down.

"Nyaa! - Not fair! Not FAIR!" Kikumaru screeched.

"How come? I went with your picked rides, then why not with my rides?" Fuji analytically said. Kikumaru opted to behave so that he won't get him mad.

With a final grin, Fuji helped Kikumaru stand and retie his shoes. "Our next ride would be 'Viking', ne?" holding his hand as they went off.

Kikumaru doesn't usually like extreme rides but with Fuji, it seems that he can ride all of those. _'Must I tell him now? Or maybe later? After this? … Nyaaah! I should've told him while we were eating!' _he shook his head from the thoughts. Not knowing that his companion was staring at him all those time.

"Daijoubu?" Fuji asked.

Kikumaru, nodded in silence. Soon, after they first rode the 'Viking' Fuji held Kikumaru's hand and went vastly to the _'rollercoaster' _ride. This, made Kikumaru more nervous, anxious and most especially…AFRAID.

"Are you sure with this, Fuji?" he asked fidgeting.

In return, Fuji gave him a total grin and dragged the yelling-Kikumaru-asking-for-help on his seat. The next thing that were heard from him was screaming, screeching, shouting, yelping for an Actual help to get him off.

Afterwards, Kikumaru looked paler than ever, almost half dead due to the fast ride itself. Fuji, on the other hand, was concerned with soft chuckling trying to minimize the laughter. He patted Kikumaru's shoulder and stated. "I like this ride you know. Don't you like it?"

His companion shook his head and went blue, whispering, "Bathroom" over and over again.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

_9:00 pm_

"It's time." Fuji said. Looking at his surroundings.

"Time for what?" Kikumaru asked. Also looking out.

"Clench your hand, and follow me, ne?" Fuji instructed. Whispering 'rock, paper, scissors'.

"Nyaa! – Not fair! " Kikumaru complained. Having no time to change his hand gesture to a rock. A/N: Fuji's hand gesture is scissor while Kikumaru's is paper… You know who won in the little game of them, ne?

"It's fair enough that I win." Fuji said grinning happily. He patted Kikumaru's shoulders and said, "Don't worry, ne. _Ferris wheel _is not that scary, isn't it?"

"Fe-Ferris wheel?" Kikumaru repeated, swallowing.

"Hai, Ferris wheel."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kikumaru asked, laughing slightly in relief.

Fuji chuckled at his best friend and they rode the Ferris wheel.

Both of them were quiet while they were in it. "Ne, Fuji." Kikumaru said breaking the silence. The tensai looked at him with a warm smile on his face.

"Can I ask you?"

"Nani?"

"Ano… uhmm… about earlier… who are you pertaining to when you said '_his love_'?"

"…"

"Is it Tezuka-kun?"

"…"

"Nyaa—tell me—tell me!" Kikumaru wailed. Seeing the facial expression, Fuji sighed and breathed out.

"Look inside the mask and you will see—"

"What mask?"

""Look inside the mask and you will see a mirror—"

"What mirror?"

"– you will know the answer once you see your reflection."

"Huh?"

"You don't get my point, do you?" Fuji said cockily.

Kikumaru looked confused; he has a lot of question marks upon his head and searched for a certain thing. He scratched his head to think what Fuji just said. 'I don't get it…' he said to himself.

"Nya, Fuji!" Kikumaru wailed as he brushed his hair violently with both of his hand. "What does that suppose to mean? It's not connected to what I'm asking you so please stop confusing me!"

Fuji turned from the starlit view he was looking at to Kikumaru, and said, "What is the only thing a mask reveals when it was put on by a person?"

"…Uhh…" Kikumaru thought for a while, "the eyes…the eye of the person wearing it!"

Smiling, Fuji nodded, "What will you see when you look at someone else's eyes?"

Kikumaru blinked as he stare directly at Fuji's azure eyes, "I will see…me. I will see myself."

Fuji nodded again at him, closing his eyes and giving his best friend a wide smile as he turn back to the marvelous view he was looking at.

'You will know the answer once you see your reflection…' Kikumaru repeated Fuji's last clue in his head. 'I asked him whose love he couldn't get…he told me to look inside the mask to see a mirror…I will know the answer if I see my reflection…'

Kikumaru turned his head to the view Fuji is enjoying as he imagine himself standing in front of an enormous mirror – he saw his reflection. Finally, it all clicked. '_Is this true?_ His love? It was… _Me? It was me all along?_'

Surprised, Kikumaru widened his eyes and turned to Fuji at once who is now looking at him as well.

Fuji leaned closer to Kikumaru and whispered in his ear, "Now you know… It was you all along…"

Suddenly, fireworks lighten up the dark night sky with beautiful colors flashing and sparkling, Fuji and Kikumaru turned to watch the show held in the star-laden heaven above them.

"Happy Valentines Day, Eiji." Fuji greeted as he planted a gentle kiss to Kikumaru's lips.

After a few seconds, Fuji pulled away and was alarmed to see tears falling from Kikumaru's eyes, "Nani? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, I was just…happy," Kikumaru tld him.

"Happy?" Fuji repeated and chuckled, "I thought you would get angry after this night, I never thought you would be _happy_ of all things that you feel."

Kikumaru's face flushed deeply.

"Like I said back at our classroom, you look cute when you're blushing." Fuji teased.

"Nyaa—and like I said earlier STOP--TEASING--ME!"

The tensai chuckled at him as he gently wiped Kikumaru's face.

"Ne, Fuji!"

"Yes?"

"Can we go again here on White Day, on my birthday, on Christmas Day, on New Years Day, and on your birthday too!"

"Of course… anytime you want…"

**-Owari-The End-El Fin-Tapos na-**

**--- --- 0000 --- ---**

**A/N**: So how is it? Do you like it? Don't forget to leave a review ok? Ja matte, Minna-san! Oh, I forgot! Below here is a Japanese-English translation

**--- --- 0000 --- ---**

**- YiNgFa-FuIsO's Japanese-English translation Corner: -**

**Hai!** – Yes.

**Shikashi… **– But… Demo – it means although, even if… it's really far from but isn't it?

**Gomen** **Gomen Nasai!** - Sorry or I'm sorry.

**Daijoubu? **– Are you okay? You can use it as a reply but you'll add _desu_. For example, if you ask me Daijoubu? I will reply, Daiijoubu desu. Do you understand?

**Nani? **– What?

**Ja matte!** – See you around!


End file.
